PROMESSA DE FOGO
by Amanda Knabben
Summary: YAOI Após a batalha das doze casas, a revelação de Athena e a morte de alguns irmãos de armas, dois cavaleiros se deram conta de que seu tempo na Terra era breve, uma vez que, com a volta de Athena logo novas batalhas estariam prestes a se iniciar. Nos corações angustiados de Mu e Shaka, um sentimento antigo e há muito trancado a sete chaves, não podia esperar mais para ser liberto


**Esta fanfic é feita em parceria com Juliana Yagami (rosenrot), como no ff. net não tem a opção de co-autoria, infelizmente todas as fics são postadas com o meu perfil.**

Aviso legal:

Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados.

 **Sinopse**  
Após a batalha das doze casas, a revelação de Athena e a morte de alguns irmãos de armas, dois cavaleiros se deram conta de que seu tempo na Terra era breve, uma vez que, com a volta de Athena logo novas batalhas estariam prestes a se iniciar. Nos corações angustiados de Mu e Shaka, um sentimento antigo e há muito trancado a sete chaves, não podia esperar mais para ser liberto.

 **Nota das autoras:**

Essa história se passa logo após a saga das 12 casas e antes das demais, considerando que levou alguns meses até Posseidon.

ps: Um abraço e um beijo enorme para as meninas do templo... que uniram essas duas loucas e nos proporcionaram a possibilidade de nos descobrirmos como escritoras de fic *-*

Finalmente ... nossa primeira fic, Muito obrigada a minha linda, parceira ever de fics.. Rosenrot meu amor *-*

è isso, em breve teremos muito mais Mushakismo para vocês... e mais fics de um novo casal que amamos... Essa fic também poderá ter uma possível continuação, mas está em desenvolvimento e é só uma idéia por enquanto ;* beijos

aaaaa não esqueçam de comentar, afinal como vamos saber se estão gostando e querem mais se ficam apenas as fantasminhas?

 **PROMESSA DE FOGO**

A batalha das doze casas tinha enfim terminado. Athena retornara a seu posto, a reconstrução do Santuário já havia se iniciado e na primeira casa zodiacal, um martelar constante podia ser ouvido ecoando entre as colunas de pedra.

Mu havia voltado ao Santuário, após muitos anos isolado e recluso em Jamiel. O lemuriano agora não era mais visto como um desertor, logo, não havia mais motivo para se esconder depois que Saga fora desmascarado e derrotado.

Áries estava em sua forja concertando as armaduras danificadas pela batalha. Era um trabalho árduo, cansativo e que exigia muita concentração e dedicação. Há três dias que só fazia isso. Kiki, seu aprendiz, sempre o ajudava, mas hoje havia liberado o menino para visitar os cavaleiros de bronze que logo iriam voltar ao Japão. Estava terminando os reparos na armadura de Escorpião. Não precisou de sangue, mas a peça estava bem amassada em algumas partes, por isso era necessário esquenta-la no fogo e usar seu cosmo para martelar até que voltasse à forma perfeita de antes.

Enquanto fazia isso pensava no amigo escorpiano e em como ele estava sofrendo com a morte de Camus. Milo mesmo preparou o corpo do cavaleiro de gelo para o enterro. Se alguém ainda tinha duvida de que algo existia entre os dois, deixou de ter, ao ver como o loiro chorava inconsolável, enquanto olhava o corpo do amado ser coberto por terra. Milo há dias também estava calado e recluso, sempre com os olhos inchados. Mu chegou a conversar com ele algumas vezes para tentar consola-lo. Contudo, Milo estava conformado, afinal todos conheciam o destino dos cavaleiros. Em uma das conversas, Escorpião chegou até a lhe confessar, sorrindo entre lagrimas, que agradecia à chance de ter conseguido se declarar e viver seu amor com Camus, pelo menos pelo tempo que lhes fora permitido. Porém isso não apagava a dor que carregava no peito em perdê-lo. De agora em diante cuidaria de Hyoga, em nome do seu amor por Camus, atendendo a seu ultimo desejo. Mu ficou admirado com ele e as palavras do grego não saiam de sua cabeça. - "Pelo menos eu vivi meu amor com Camus." - Ele estava certo! Ao menos Milo teve a coragem de se entregar aos seus sentimentos. E ele? Mu? Quantos anos mais guardaria dentro de si, escondido no fundo da alma, aquele amor secreto? Era pensando nisso que enxugava o suor da testa e voltava a esquentar a ombreira de Escorpião. Mais algumas marteladas e estaria pronta.

Algumas casas acima, Shaka de Virgem se dava conta de que poucos dias haviam se passado e tudo que conseguia fazer era pensar sobre o que acontecera durante aquelas doze horas que mudaram a vida e o destino de muitos ali. A batalha tinha sido ferrenha, aqueles cinco cavaleiros de bronze mostraram possuir, de fato, um poder incrível, além de uma devoção inabalável à garota japonesa de que tanto ouvira falar como sendo uma impostora, mas que agora provara ser a verdadeira Athena!

A batalha com Ikki de Fênix, a revelação de Atena, a traição de Saga e por fim a morte dos irmãos de armas, foram eventos que fizeram Shaka, um cavaleiro sempre tão certo de seus pensamentos e ideais, refletir sobre si mesmo e sobre seus sentimentos. Era exatamente nisso, em seus sentimentos e nos tantos anos que os reprimira, que Shaka divagava, enquanto olhava para Milo e acompanhava seu sofrimento ao se despedir de Camus nos ritos funerais dos cavaleiros de ouro que morreram na batalha. Sentiu sua garganta apertada quando o viu dar um beijo em duas moedas de ouro e as colocarem sobre os olhos de Aquário. Quando o funeral terminou, Milo estava inconsolável. Aquele foi realmente um fim de tarde muito triste, mas também um momento de reflexão para Shaka de Virgem.

Por anos manteve seu coração fechado e silencioso no fundo de sua alma, pois aquele que sempre amou em segredo havia abandonado o Santuário sem aviso, se tornado um exilado e sem ao menos se despedir. Shaka, em sua posição como honrado cavaleiro, não podia jamais duvidar das ordens do grande mestre ou sequer procura-lo para perguntar o por quê de sua ausência. Pergunta essa, aliás, que perturbou suas tardes de meditação e noites de sono por anos a fio.

A resposta, contudo, foi lhe atirada na face de uma maneira que jamais imaginou. No fim, eles eram os errados, e ele, que sempre carregara o estígma de exilado, de traidor, era o único que sabia da terrível verdade e justamente por isso se afastara. Eram nesses pensamentos que sua mente estava presa enquanto descia as escadarias com passos lentos. Levava a armadura de Virgem para ser concertada depois de ser danificada na batalha. A descida se tornava torturante a cada degrau, pois seu coração acelerava e sua paz de espirito parecia querer sumir, já que iria encontra-lo! Agora, longe do calor da batalha, longe de todos dos outros, iria revê-lo, depois de todos esses anos... Mu de áries!

Conforme ia se aproximando da primeira casa, podia ouvir um som metálico, produzido por um tilintar cadenciado. Quando pisou no ultimo degrau da escadaria da casa de Áries, o som das marteladas ficou mais alto e também seu coração bateu mais forte e acelerado. Como Mu de Áries o receberia? Afinal, eram anos sem se ver e não somente a distância os separou, mas também suas ideologias, até o fim daquela batalha! Agora, enfim lutavam novamente pela mesma causa. De olhos fechados e a postura altiva de sempre, Shaka retirou a caixa da armadura de Virgem das costas e a colocou no chão. O som das marteladas já haviam cessado momentos antes e certamente o guardião daquele Templo já havia sentido sua presença ali.

Mu havia parado as marteladas assim que sentiu a aproximação de um cosmo muito conhecido. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e as mãos suarem, Shaka estava ali! Sabia que ele viria e se preparava para esse momento há três dias, desde que começou a reforma das armaduras. A dele também fora danificada em batalham, logo, precisaria de seus serviços. Não importava quantos anos estavam sem se ver, ainda se lembrava nitidamente do rosto dele, da cor dos cabelos, do cheiro da pele, do sorriso que ele dava somente para si quando o ia visitar no meio da tarde e "atrapalhar" seu treinamento com brincadeiras bobas e inocentes. Também se lembrava da dor de ver Shion morrer. Estava escondido atrás da cortina, onde o mestre ariano o ocultou às pressas pedindo para que não se mexesse. Shion só teve tempo de lhe dizer para que ocultasse seu cosmo e partisse imediatamente assim que possível. Ao perceber que teria que ir embora a tristeza o tomou. Naquele mesmo dia, antes de partir ainda fora ao templo de Virgem, mas como nada podia dizer, apenas espiou o amigo dormindo, lhe dando um adeus em pensamentos e se teleportou para Jamiel.

Mu espantou essas lembranças, respirou fundo e voltou à realidade, já que Virgem estava à sua porta e pedia passagem. Munido de uma calma singular, que adquiriu ao longo de anos em isolamento, acendeu o cosmo e permitiu a entrada dele. Para ajudar a equilibrar suas emoções, de modo que o indiano não percebesse sua alteração, Mu voltou a esquentar a ombreira quase pronta e a martela-la. Somente mais alguns reparos e ela estaria novamente perfeita, bastaria apenas polir.

Shaka entendeu o recado de pronto. Mu lhe dera passagem e agora tudo que tinha a fazer era entrar no Templo e ir direto à forja do cavaleiro de Áries. Colocou novamente a caixa de sua armadura nas costas e seguiu por um longo corredor escuro entre colunas milenares. No final dele, lá bem à frente, se podia ver uma luz avermelhada, viva, tremeleando em contato com as paredes de rocha maciça.

Virgem sentia-se um tanto quanto apreensivo, afinal o que o tinha feito pensar que Mu o trataria diferente? Por que imaginou que o ariano o receberia com sorrisos e abraços, como se faz com os amigos que há muito não se encontram? Era um traidor, lutara em defesa do falso Mestre, do usurpador! E contra Atena! Angustiado, Shaka enfim chegou à parte do corredor que já era iluminada pela luz avermelhada. Estava quente ali, ou seria seu estado de espírito e sua apreensão que deixava seu rosto em brasas? Resignado, deu dois passos à frente e entrou na forja da casa de Áries.

A fornalha estava acesa. As ferramentas celestes do cavaleiro forjador espalhadas sobre uma grande mesa de ferro, onde também haviam várias bigornas de todos os tamanhos. Nas paredes de pedra, ganchos e correntes suspendiam algumas peças e mais ao canto, uma pilha de carvão mineral era mantida sempre em abundância.

No fundo da sala haviam algumas caixas de armaduras e algumas peças também. O ambiente de trabalho do lemuriano era bem rústico e em nada lembrava a doçura e delicadeza dos traços de seu rosto. Pelo menos era o que Shaka pensava enquanto olhava para a figura de Mu, de costas para ele, martelando a ombreira da armadura de Escorpião.

Virgem por minutos se perdera naquela visão. Mu estava sem camisa e com os cabelos presos de uma maneira bem desleixada, o que lhe conferia um ar até que selvagem. Vestia apenas uma calça de algodão fina, de tecido claro e um avental de couro. Suas costas nuas e suadas exibiam um brilho místico ao serem iluminadas pela luz das brasas incandescentes, tingindo o tom muito claro da pele do lemuriano de um coral intenso que contrastava com o tom lilás clarinho de seus cabelos. Shaka entrou num transe momentâneo ao acompanhar com os olhos os movimentos que Mu executava em seu trabalho. A cada subir e descer do braço que conduzia o martelo, uma dança sensual acometia cada músculo das costas, ombros e braços do lemuriano. Conduzido por esse transe hipnótico, resultado dessa visão extasiante, Shaka cruzou toda o recinto e já estava bem atrás do cavaleiro, a poucos centímetros dele, quase o tocando.

O ariano, por sua vez, tentava não pensar na presença sufocante de Shaka de Virgem dividindo o mesmo ambiente que ele, por isso focava toda sua atenção na ombreira que finalmente estava pronta. Mais três martelas apenas e ali estava ela, perfeitamente moldada para se encaixar nos ombros de Milo. Um trabalho de mestre, pois a curvatura foi reestabelecida sem danificar os detalhes únicos, como o enorme espinho que havia nos ombros. Quando finalmente parou de martelar, se deu conta de que Shaka estava a poucos centímetros atrás de si, já que sentia a presença imponente dele e até o sopro quente causado por sua respiração, o qual lhe arrepiava os pelos da nuca. Virgem estava tão próximo que Mu chegava a sentir uma espécie de eletricidade estática, que parecia surgir no mínimo espaço entre seus corpos. Mu largou a ferramenta e de olhos fechados respirou fundo, enxugando novamente a testa e ajeitando os cabelos, que já deveriam estar todos bagunçados pelas passadas de mão. Finalmente quebrou o silêncio quando, sem se virar, pois não saberia o que fazer ao encarar aquele homem cara a cara tão de perto novamente, disse:

\- Olá, Virgem. Terminei nesse instante a armadura de Escorpião. Creio que veio me trazer a sua... Por favor, coloque a caixa em cima da mesa ali atrás, vou apenas resfriar a ombreia e guarda-la na caixa, então poderei analisar e já começar os reparos na sua. -

Sua voz saiu firme, segura e grave, mas por dentro os sentimentos e emoções fervilhavam na presença daquele homem. Sim, homem! Uma vez que, quando foi embora para Jamiel, eles eram apenas dois garotos e agora Shaka não era mais seu amiguinho, mas sim o cavaleiro mais próximo de deus, um homem alto, forte e pelo pouco que pode olhar a distancia, tão ou mais belo do que se lembrava. Lutava em seu intimo com a vontade avassaladora de se virar e finalmente admira-lo de perto.

O único contato que tivera com Áries, após os anos de separação e isolamento, fora por telepatia, quando Shaka lhe pedira para que Mu teleportasse Ikki da dimensão em que foram jogados. Porém ali, ao ouvir o som e sentir o timbre da voz do ariano ressoar próximo a si, vivo e forte, era como se as palavras ganhassem vida e se tornassem concretas, dando quase para pega-las no ar! E como Shaka sentia a necessidade de toca-las! Na verdade, Virgem sentia uma necessidade visceral de tocar em Mu, tanto que, se não fosse possível tocar em seu corpo que pudesse então tocar suas palavras.

Sem dizer nada e com os sentidos fervilhando em seu interior, Shaka baixou a cabeça e ficou a olhar por alguns segundos o homem de costas a sua frente, já que o ariano era alguns centímetros mais baixo. Alçou a mão direita um pouco para frente, de modo que seus dedos tocaram suavemente uns poucos fiozinhos lavanda, que devido ao ar quente produzido pela fornalha, esvoaçavam num balé delicado no ar, livres, como num convite ao toque.

Lentamente e sem dizer nada, Shaka deu alguns passos para trás, sem deixar de olhar para o lemuriano de costas. Retirou a armadura das costas e a colocou sobre a mesa que Mu havia mencionado. Virgem estava apreensivo. Mu não queria falar com ele? Nem o olhara! Talvez estivesse nutrindo sozinho um sentimento vazio. Baixou a cabeça e puxou a alça da caixa de Pandora, revelando a armadura de Virgem em toda sua majestade.

\- Ela não está muito avariada, Áries... eu imagino que precise apenas de reparos simples. - disse em tom baixo. Suas mãos suavam e sentia um calor infernal naquele lugar. Apesar de estar vestido apenas com uma túnica de tecido leve, Shaka suava e o que era pior, sabia que seu corpo respondia a um estado de tensão e ansiedade e não apenas sofria com a temperatura alta da forja. Seu coração parecia querer pular para fora do peito a cada movimento que ele sentia o ariano executar, pois mesmo sem olhar diretamente para ele, podia vê-lo com a visão periférica!

Mu só conseguiu respirar normalmente quando Shaka se afastou. Aquela proximidade toda quase o tinha levado a um colapso emocional e físico! Foram anos nutrindo amor e saudade por aquele homem e agora simplesmente não sabia como se comportar. A distancia fez aquele amor juvenil, em forma de amizade, virar amor verdadeiro, porém também o afastou do cavaleiro de Virgem.

O melhor seria agir com naturalidade, pois conhecia bem a fama de arrogante, superior, recluso e sério de Shaka. Desde muito novo ele já se comportava diferente dos demais aprendizes e somente com Mu se permitia ser mais "humano". Agora, Mu se questionava se ainda tinha esse privilégio após tantos anos? Pensando nessas e em muitas outras coisas o ariano levou a ombreira até uma tina de água, onde a mergulhou, fazendo subir um vapor quente e produzir um som de metal sendo resfriado. Mais uma vez enxugou a testa. Estava suando demais e não era só pelo esforço e pelo calor. Era também por Shaka. Aproveitou que o outro estava de costas colocando a armadura na mesa e espiou o cavaleiro com o canto dos olhos. Os cabelos estavam muito longos e impecáveis! Usava uma túnica simples, mas que lhe caia muito bem. Realmente crescera muito, pois agora sem duvida estava maior que si. A postura era perfeita e imponente. E como era lindo! Mu se corrigiu, pois já se distraia deixando a ombreira de Milo mergulhada tempo demais na água. Tratou logo de tirá-la e colocar em cima de outra mesa ali perto, enxugando-a com cuidado. Guardou dentro da caixa de pandora de Escorpião junto com as demais peças da armadura. Reunindo coragem, limpou a mão em um pano que estava ali por perto, mexeu telepaticamente o fole mais algumas vezes, para manter o fogo vivo e caminhou até ele decidido.

\- Deixe-me analisa-la está bem? Existem avarias que somente um ferreiro lemuriano é capaz de ver...

Respondeu ao loiro e juntou os indicadores e polegares de ambas as mãos em um triangulo. Mu começou a visualizar e analisar cada pedaço da maravilhosa armadura a sua frente, em silêncio. Após alguns momentos de pura concentração no seu trabalho afastou as mãos e deu o veredicto.

\- Sim, não está muito avariada, mas mesmo assim seria bom repará-la, já que existem algumas fendas grandes que agora não é nada, mas podem vir a crescer e até se romper. Quanto mais danificada mais difícil o reparo! Uma armadura de ouro como essa, caso for quebrada será necessário muito sangue no reparo. Se não se importar vou começar a repara-la agora mesmo. Não deve demorar muito e logo poderá leva-la embora.

Dito isso, o ariano moveu a armadura inteira, levitando-a com seus poderes para a outra mesa, perto da bigorna que trabalhava antes. Na verdade a armadura não precisava de reparo algum. Os poucos danos que ela tinha seriam recuperados naturalmente, já que ela era viva! Mu só teria que acelerar essa recuperação, mas queria muito uma desculpa para poder ter algo para falar com Shaka, ou ao menos manter a companhia dele por mais algum tempo ali, já que, mesmo quando analisava a armadura não deixava de olhar para ele com o canto dos olhos de maneira discreta. Pelos deuses, como ele estava imponente, belo! Muito mais do que quando criança, muito mais forte! Sua presença impunha tanto respeito e autoridade que faziam Mu tremer de ansiedade e desejo por dentro. A vontade de tocá-lo, abraça-lo, beijá-lo era tanta que chegava a doer de ter que manter-se indiferente.

O tempo todo Shaka se perguntava por que havia aquela barreira invisível e poderosa entre eles. Uma barreira que o impedia de sorrir para um amigo querido, lhe ser cordial... E o que era pior! Uma barreira que parecia exercer influência nos dois, já que Mu o tratava com indiferença e frieza.

Ficou observando ele avaliar sua armadura e a cada segundo que passava ali, tudo que conseguia sentir era mais admiração e desejo por aquele homem. Mu era um cavaleiro poderosíssimo, habilidoso, justo e admirável! Desde criança sempre fora extremamente correto, talvez por esse motivo é que merecesse toda essa algidez de tratamento.

Seus sentimentos sempre foram um terreno duro a se explorar, ao qual Shaka, em toda sua arrogância, tomava o cuidado de manter bem intocável. Porém, ali naquele ambiente quente e inóspito, sozinho com o cavaleiro que durante anos foi o único a povoar suas lembranças e sonhos mais secretos, Shaka de Virgem vivia, talvez, o que seria o maior dilema de sua vida.

Enquanto observava Mu levar a armadura de Virgem para outra mesa, Shaka pensava se o lemuriano o considerava um traidor, alguém em quem ele não poderia depositar jamais sua confiança e que por isso teria lhe dado as costas, não somente a ele, mas também a tudo que viveram juntos na infância. Sentiu-se profundamente irritado com o impasse em sua mente. Passaria o resto da vida na dúvida, pensando se Mu fora embora para Jamiel, porque o considerava um traidor, jogando fora toda uma história de amizade, carinho e zelo um com o outro, ou não se deixaria manipular pelo fantasma da dúvida e simplesmente chegaria no ariano e perguntaria! Teriam uma conversa franca!

Encostou na mesa atrás de Mu e ficou observando o cavaleiro trabalhar calado. Aquele silêncio o corria por dentro. Queimava suas entranhas mais do que o ar quente e denso que circulava pesado naquela sala.

\- Se não se importa... Eu vou esperar, caso o conserto for rápido! - disse, tentando quebrar aquele silêncio desconfortável entre eles.

Mu ouviu as palavras do outro e não soube medir se ficava feliz ou desconfortável. Feliz por ter Shaka consigo durante algum tempo e desconfortável por ele ficar ali lhe observando. Seria apenas para garantir que não danificaria sua armadura? Lógico que todo cavaleiro tinha certo ciúme por sua armadura, mas Mu era um excelente ferreiro. Tinha verdadeira paixão pela forja e se pudesse escolher entre lutar e trabalhar ali perto do fogo, não pensaria duas vezes antes de pegar um saco de carvão e se enfiar ali dentro.

\- Eu... Creio que sim. A forja é quente e não muito confortável, mas sinta-se à vontade para se sentar na cadeira ao seu lado... Ou ficar em pé se preferir.

O ariano respondeu enfim, mandando seus pensamentos mais uma vez para longe ao pegar um pequeno pote onde havia sua preciosa matéria prima, o pó de estrelas, muito difícil de conseguir e ativado apenas com o cosmo lemuriano. Colocou-o na mesa e antes de começar alongou os braços, girou o pescoço e os ombros, tentando relaxar e diminuir a tensão, já que o que faria requeria certo esforço. Depois de sentir que já estava pronto abriu a tampa do pode, pegou apenas uma quantidade ínfima com a ponta dos dedos e elevando seu cosmo começou a soltar o pó sobre a armadura de Virgem. Com o cosmo e seus poderes ia guiando aquele pózinho para dentro das rachaduras, como um remédio em uma ferida. Depois da primeira leva, tocou a armadura com a ponta dos dedos para verificar o quanto havia penetrado, mas era mais que isso, sentia o cosmo de Shaka emanando daquela armadura dourada. Fechando os olhos deixou-se levar por um instante, sentindo-se tocar o próprio cavaleiro, como se ao passar os dedos pelo metal estivesse acariciando a pele dele... Sentindo-a... Mu percebeu o peito doer, quase sangrar, tamanha era a necessidade e saudade que sentia do indiano. Amava-o muito mais do que gostaria de amar, pois Shaka de Virgem era um alvo distante... Impossível! O silêncio naquela sala e a presença impiedosa e sufocante dele logo mais atrás de si provavam isso. Tantos anos sem se verem e agora não eram mais que estranhos. Mu quase chorou ao pensar nisso, mas não permitiria jamais que o outro o visse chorando, assim sem mais nem menos. Engoliu o choro, a dor, a saudade, o desejo... e o amor... Guardando-o mais uma vez no fundo da alma. Abriu os olhos e recomeçou seu trabalho. Pegou outro punhado de pó e despejou com total concentração, dedicação cuidado e carinho, pois era a armadura do homem que amava que estava concertando e a deixaria perfeita! Após mais três aplicações fechou o pote e o guardou na estante, pegou um pequeno martelo, bem delicado, com a cabeça estreita, mas muito pesado, tirou o elmo da armadura e o levou para perto do fogo colocando-o sobre a bigorna. Elevou o cosmo e começou a esquentar a armadura e dar marteladinhas bem leves, sutis e cuidadosas, apenas para aperfeiçoar pequenos amassados que o elmo sofreu quando voou da cabeça de Shaka na luta. Iria deixa-la mais perfeita do que já era... Se fosse possível.

Enquanto observava o ariano trabalhar com extrema perícia e dedicação, Shaka, encostado em uma mesa, tinha seu espírito e vontade sufocados. Pensou em sair de vez daquele lugar. Virar as costas aquele cavaleiro da mesma maneira que ele fazia consigo desde que entrou ali e esquecer de vez todos os anos que passara sonhando com ele, a sua espera.

Chegou a desencostar da mesa, dar uns poucos passos em direção à saída, mas recuou. Virou-se novamente em direção a Mu e viu quando o ariano levava o elmo de sua armadura tá uma grande bigorna, sempre de costas para si. Não podia crer que suas escolhas e ideologias tivessem um peso maior em suas vidas e destinos do que o amor e a amizade que um dia os uniu.

Observando Mu ali, as costas fortes suadas, com algumas mechas dos cabelos lavanda grudadas na pele coral ardente, Shaka se sentia sufocar! Suas mãos chegavam a tremer e seu coração parecia bater frenético em sua garganta e não mais no peito! Se não falasse com ele, se não dissesse o que sentia iria explodir, surtar, morrer de uma angústia amarga e pesada que lhe corroía! Arfante e irritado, Shaka de Virgem decidiu de vez acabar com aquela luta interna. Se Mu não o via mais como um amigo, que falasse isso olhando em seus olhos! Com passos largos, apressados e pesados, Shaka caminhou com exasperação até o centro da forja, onde Mu martelava o elmo da armadura de Virgem. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão séria e circunspecta e sua postura altiva tornou-se ainda mais imponente quando ele, num gesto muito rápido e até meio bruto, agarrou o braço direito do lemuriano com muita força, o fez girar se desequilibrando um pouco, e o obrigou a ficar de frente para si.

Mu estava tão concentrado em seu trabalho que, quando percebeu a aproximação abrupta de Virgem já era tarde demais! Shaka já estava com o corpo praticamente colado ao seu, fazendo peso.

\- Chega! Vem aqui e olha para mim! – disse e com força empurrou Mu contra a mesa de ferro e rocha, prendendo o corpo suado dele com o seu. Virgem estava com o rosto quase colado ao do lemuriano, de maneira que seus hálitos e respiração se chocavam e foi nesse exato momento que Shaka abriu os olhos.

Em seu redor as ferramentas, ganchos e correntes na parede, tilintaram e tremeram. Uma pequena explosão de ar, combinada com a cosmo energia acumulada de Shaka fez as chamas da fornalha aumentarem e se agitarem. Os cabelos do virginiano dançavam com a energia estática que circulava no ambiente e os olhos incrivelmente azuis, pareciam dois lagos de águas revoltas em meio a um por do sol alaranjado. Mu podia ver as chamas da fornalha refletidas no cristalino daquelas orbes azuis, que agora olhavam injetadas para si.

Áries mal conseguia respirar, tamanha sua surpresa, susto e excitação! Os olhos arregalados não desviavam um só segundo das duas íris maravilhosamente azuis e que o fitavam de volta, transbordando emoções distintas e ainda incompreensíveis aos olhos do ariano.

\- Por que está me tratando assim? - disse Shaka, com voz rouca e questionadora, finalmente trincando aquela barreira pesada entre eles. Estava irritado com aquele tratamento, mas ele mesmo não conseguia ser mais cordial com Mu, pois temia ser rejeitado, então fez a única coisa que sabia bem como fazer, se impôs, com toda sua altivez e imponência. Porém sua postura firme e altiva caíram por terra quando suas palavras denotaram o que realmente aquele cavaleiro tão misterioso escondia.

O corpo todo de Mu vibrava em sintonia e em êxtase! De repente, sentiu a excitação crescer entre suas pernas e em choque, tentava ainda, mesmo que fosse inútil, raciocinar o mínimo que conseguia. Porém aquela proximidade toda com o corpo esguio, porém forte e perfeitamente moldado pelos anos de treinamento do virginiano, o deixavam com uma sensação estranha de impotência, sem poder reagir. Era como se a presença impactante e poderosa de Shaka o deixasse inebriado, embriagado em luxuria. Como se não bastasse aquele corpo contra o seu, a troca de calor, a respiração densa de Virgem se misturando à sua, fazia todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem e lhe dava o desejo de sorver mais e mais daquela essência tão almejada.

\- Por que toda essa indiferença, Mu de Áries? Anos se passaram e... Eu... Eu passei a ser só mais um? Não me diga que se esqueceu de mim, que me considera um traidor... Porque eu não! Eu nunca me esqueci de você... - disse o loiro muito irritado ainda, encostando os lábios trêmulos no rosto do lemuriano, sentindo o gosto levemente salgado de seu suor -... Não teve um só dia, durante todos esses anos, em que não tivesse pensado em você, Áries, em que eu não tivesse desejado saber para onde foi... E por que foi embora... Se... Se você pensava em mim também... Não admito que me trate com indiferença... O que está tentando me dizer?

Quando Shaka enfim disse o por quê desse súbito ataque, as pernas de Mu ficaram bambas, em contraste com seu coração que disparou! Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir uma emoção tão grande ao ponto de sentir seu coração querer sair de seu corpo e sufocar sua garganta! Então Shaka não o esqueceu! Assim como ele, o indiano pensava em si e queria saber se era correspondido. Contudo, estava tão nervoso e irritado que chegava ao ponto de machucar seu braço querendo obter logo uma resposta! Sua voz era inquisidora, lhe ordenava uma resposta ágil! Mu então soltou um gemido rouco quando os lábios dele tocaram sua pele e a sensação foi tão avassaladora que parecia estar sendo tocado por brasa! Deixou a ferramenta estelar cair no chão, produzindo um som metálico estridente que ecoou pelo recinto. Fechou os olhos e nesse ponto não ouvia mais nada. Mesmo que tentasse só sentia o timbre forte da voz, o cheiro másculo e delicioso do loiro, a pegada forte e decidida e então, imerso naquele turbilhão frenético de sensação excitantes, Mu levou ambas as mãos ao rosto de Shaka, segurou com força e encarou aqueles olhos azuis por mais alguns segundos, em seguida desceu o olhar para a boca entreaberta e arfante.

Os lábios finos pareciam emitir um convite irrecusável e então finalmente, Mu fez o que desejava ter feito assim que o viu cruzar aquela porta. Tomou a boca dele com a sua e o beijou de forma desesperada e profunda. O beijo era forte, voraz, lascivo e cheio de desejo ardente! Embrenhava os dedos das mãos nos cabelos dourados de Shaka, enquanto praticamente engolia os lábios de Virgem, ao mesmo passo que sugava a língua com uma sede avassaladora! Sentia tanta saudades dele que aquele beijo era como um elixir de vida e quanto mais bebesse o mel daqueles lábios, mais se sentia vivo!

Ofegante, Mu apertava o corpo de Shaka contra o seu, como se pudesse se fundir a ele, era isso que queria! Tomá-lo para si e nunca mais soltar, tamanho era seu desejo desesperado por aquele homem, por viver aquele amor! Amava Shaka de Virgem e passara anos sonhando com esse momento! O dia em que pudesse finalmente extravasar toda sua saudade em forma de beijos, abraços e trocas de carinho. Para que palavras? Elas não eram necessárias quando se podia expressar seus sentimentos por meio de ações.

E era exatamente isso que Mu fazia enquanto o beijava com aquele desejo visceral que queimava seu peito feito brasa! Precisava beijar, tocar, ouvir, sentir Shaka de Virgem como se sua vida dependesse disso.

\- Hmmm... Shaka... - pequenos arrolhos e gemidos escapavam graves de sua garganta, mas ele não se importava. Mu estava inebriado e entorpecido pelo sabor delicioso dos lábios dele.

Virgem, por sua vez, não esperava de fato aquela reação e, quando o ariano o beijou foi como ser atingido em cheio por uma avalanche de emoções! Por alguns segundos ficou estático, sem esboçar reação, mas foi só sentir as mãos fortes de Áries em seu rosto e a língua quente e macia dele invadindo sua boca desejosa que Shaka se entregou imediatamente aquele momento. Há tantos anos que sonhava, ansiava e idealizava aquele beijo! Há tantos anos o esperara calado e em segredo! Agora tudo que queria era sentir ao máximo aqueles lábios, aquele corpo e aquela presença tão almejada do lemuriano em seus braços.

Shaka sorvia o néctar doce dos lábios de Mu com tamanha paixão e entrega que a angústia, o medo e a duvida, que tomavam seu ser ainda a pouco, foram embora na mesma hora em que o ariano lhe dera a resposta que fora ali buscar, na forma daquele beijo arrebatador. Então Mu também sentira sua falta! Sim, claro que sentira! Pois, só quem ama e sente falta se entrega de corpo e alma a um beijo tão íntimo e intenso daqueles.

Pressionava cada vez mais o corpo do lemuriano contra a mesa, enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos nos cabelos lavanda, puxando a cabeça de Mu para trás para poder beijar seu pescoço. E era com beijos, lambidas e mordidas que Shaka matava a saudade daquele homem que era o dono de seus pensamentos. Seu corpo todo respondia aos estímulos daquele momento. Sentia-se quente! Os lábios, as mãos habilidosas de Mu, o cheiro do cavaleiro, misturado ao ar quente e pesado da forja, ao calor intenso da fornalha, estavam deixando Shaka de Virgem louco! Intensificava cada vez mais os beijos, mas agora também deslizava as mãos pelas costas nuas e suadas do lemuriano, deixando marcas de suas unhas um tanto quanto longas, enquanto projetava o seu quadril para frente, esfregando sua excitação na dele, em mesmo estado!

\- Aaaaah... Mu... Como senti sua falta! - sussurrou rouco em seu ouvido enquanto lhe dava uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha e se atrevia a deslizar ambas as mãos até o início das nádegas, dando-lhe um leve apertão. Não pensava em limites, pois seu amor por aquele cavaleiro parecia que nunca teve limitação!

Mu tremia nos braços de Shaka. Era tanta necessidade, tanta saudade que parecia que os beijos e caricias não eram capazes de aplacar a falta que sentiu daquele homem. O lemuriano apertava e arranhava tudo que estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos. Os lábios não sessavam o ataque ao loiro nem por um segundo, fosse mordendo seu pescoço, lambendo atrás da orelha ou sugando sua pele. O cheiro o inebriava! Enfiava o nariz na curva do pescoço dele e aspirava fundo, sendo atingido em cheio com o aroma de sândalo e suor que ele exalava.

\- Hmmm... Shaka... Quase enlouqueci de solidão... hmmm ...Você nunca saiu dos meus pensamentos... Hmmm, nem do meu coração... Nunca... Eu quis tanto voltar... Tanto...

O ariano ia falando ao pé do ouvido de Virgem, enquanto distribuía beijos molhados na região. Ergueu uma das pernas e começou a roçar a parte interna de sua coxa na coxa de Shaka, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto. Estava louco de desejo e queria mais, muito mais ou morreria. E Mu sabia exatamente o que queria! Não foram uma nem duas vezes que, em seu exilio, desejou ter seu corpo tomado pelo outro, ser dele, unir-se a ele. Com isso em mente, puxou os cabelos do indiano com força para trás, para que ele se afastasse, assim podia encara-lo novamente nos olhos. Mu estava com os lábios inchados e entreabertos, o rosto afogueado e suas pupilas tão dilatadas de tesão que pareciam buracos negros contornados por um anel verde brilhante. Olhando diretamente nos olhos de Virgem ainda ofegante e com a voz arrouqueada pelo desejo que lhe corroía a alma, Mu sussurrou:

\- Eu preciso... Eu necessito de você. Me faça seu... Shaka... Me faça seu agora... Aqui... Já esperei muitos anos e agora não posso esperar nem mais um minuto... Me possua e me ame com toda a força do seu amor...

Mu falava respirando com dificuldade segurando o rosto de Shaka com ambas as mãos, enquanto pressionava seu membro rijo no dele. Estava desesperado e não conseguia, nem queria, esconder isso do virginiano. Se era reciproco, se Shaka sentia o mesmo que ele, sabia que teria sua vontade atendida.

Quando ouviu aquelas palavras, que mais soavam como uma confissão, Shaka sentiu seu coração pulsar inquieto novamente, porém agora não mais de angustia e torpor, mas de paixão, felicidade e alívio!

Quantas vezes desejara ir atrás dele, mas respeitava sua vontade. Resignado passou a esperar o dia em que o reencontraria, o dia em que lhe diria tudo que sentia. E esse dia chegara finalmente, por isso quando Mu fez aquele pedido, Shaka sentiu como se fosse morrer ali, de tesão, de alegria e de arrebatamento! Tudo que mais queria era ter o lemuriano em seus braços, fazê-lo seu. Sua libido o deixava em êxtase e mal Mu terminara de falar, Shaka já atendia seu pedido de pronto! E mesmo que Mu não tivesse pedido, o virginiano sabia muito bem porque fora procurá-lo naquela forja desde o início. Não perderia nem mais um minuto de sua vida esperando pelo ariano!

Num gesto brusco e até violento, Shaka arrancou aquele avental pesado de couro que Áries usava, o puxando por cima da cabeça dele e jogando rapidamente contra o chão em um canto qualquer do recinto. Por alguns segundo deitou o olhar lascivo no abdómen trabalhado do ariano e tocou de leve os músculos tão bem definidos. Então abocanhou repentinamente um mamilo, sugando e mordiscando enquanto acariciava seu tórax e costas. Mu estava suado e isso só deixava Shaka ainda mais instigado, pois seu cheiro era másculo e viril e atiçava os sentidos do cavaleiro de Virgem em um nível enlouquecedor!

Abandonou o mamilo para serpentear a língua pelo corpo do lemuriano até seu pescoço, onde deu uma mordidinha de leve - Aaaah... Mu... esperei tanto por isso... sonhei tanto com esse momento... - sussurrava em seu ouvido enquanto seus dedos ardilosos desabotoavam a calça do ariano e uma mão atrevida já acariciava seu membro muito rijo e pulsante. Com a outra mão, Shaka puxava a calça de Mu para baixo e aproveitava para acariciar suas nádegas durinhas e bem torneadas.

Quando conseguiu enfim, livrar-se daquela peça de roupa, a deixando deslizar pelas pernas forte do lemuriano, Shaka segurou na cintura de Mu e o levantou do chão, o colocando sentado sobre a mesa de ferro. Se colocou no meio das pernas dele e sem quebrar o contado visual que mantinham, começou a tirar sua própria túnica lentamente, como se estivesse se despindo para ele. Enquanto executava essa ação, Shaka olhava hipnotizado para Áries. Como ele era lindo! Ali, sobre aquela mesa, suado, os cabelos espalhados no metal, a pele iluminada pelo tom coral do fogo da fornalha, deixavam o ariano ainda mais desejável, com um ar até místico, já que era uma figura exótica de extrema beleza!

Shaka terminou de tirar a túnica e imediatamente mergulhou naquele homem, debruçando-se sobre ele e agora sim, sentindo todo o prazer de experimentar o contato entre as peles. Era gritante a necessidade que tinha dele, desse contato direto e arrebatador, por isso, enquanto o beijava novamente, com a mesma luxúria e paixão de antes, Shaka se remexia, acariciando o corpo do ariano com o seu próprio corpo, imerso em um universo de prazeres e sensações deliciosas onde só existiam eles dois.

Mu permitiu que o indiano o despisse sem oferecer qualquer resistência. Se entregava às caricias dele e a sensação maravilhosa de seus toques. A língua do indiano o estava levando a loucura! Sentia arrepios, tremores e um calor absurdo, o qual tinha certeza absoluta que não era originado pela fornalha. Acariciava os cabelos loiros enquanto ele lhe sugava um mamilo. Quando sentiu a mão dele entrando por sua calça, massageando seu membro duríssimo de maneira tão intima e atrevida, precisou se segurar na mesa para não vacilar e cair no chão, tamanha foi a sensação de prazer que sentiu.

\- Ohh... S-Shaka...

Deixou escapar um gemido entre os lábios, já se rendendo aos toques dele. Pelos deuses, como era delicioso sentir a sua mão lhe dando prazer! Muito melhor que os toques solitários, em que imaginava estar com ele... Na verdade, tudo era muito melhor do que imaginara.

Ao ser colocado na mesa logo se inclinou até ficar deitado. Num convite explícito abriu ligeiramente as pernas, enquanto olhava aquele homem maravilhoso se despir. Tremia de leve em ansiedade e expectativa! Quando a túnica do indiano finalmente foi ao chão, Mu ofegou com a visão que seus olhos lhe proporcionavam. Shaka de Virgem era belo demais! Divino até! Só de vê-lo nu à sua frente, seu membro pulsava e sua libido estava prestes a explodir! Por isso, quando o loiro se deitou sobre si, Mu agarrou-o sedento e desejoso, como nunca antes foi na vida.

Shaka não era o primeiro em sua vida. Como homem, já havia experimentado os prazeres da carne antes, mas nada significativo, nada além de uma noite e logo voltava a se exilar e sumir no dia seguinte. Shaka era diferente! Era o amor de toda a sua vida! Era aquele a quem esperou e desejou intimamente em segredo todas as vezes em que se deixou levar pelas necessidades físicas. Sentir a pele dele, o cheiro, o suor, os toque, o membro pulsante contra o seu, era como quase alcançar os Elísios... Quase! Pois queria mais, muito mais que aquele roçar de peles. Queria senti-lo dentro de si, queria Shaka pulsando ao preenchê-lo por inteiro e o levando à loucura.

Mu não queria e nem conseguiria esperar mais. Por isso abriu mais as pernas e abraçou o quadril dele com elas. Pegou uma das mãos dele, interrompendo os beijos e se afastando um pouco. Sem tirar os olhos dos dele levou a mão até seus lábios e começou a sugar de forma lenta e sensual, dois de seus dedos, serpenteando a língua em volta deles, para os deixar muito encharcados. Quando achou que já estava bom, Mu levou, ele mesmo, os dedos molhados de Shaka até sua entrada, deixando claro o que queria.

Shaka delirava sobre aquele corpo quente e libidinoso do lemuriano. Mu era pura luxúria e o conduzia à um mundo de prazeres nunca antes experimentados! Virgem já tinha se deitado com servas do Santuário, porém, em todas as vezes imaginava como seria estar com o lemuriano, como seria tocar seu corpo, sentir seu gosto, mergulhar em seus cabelos, torná-lo seu enfim. Agora que finalmente vivia esse sonho tão esperado, tão idealizado, Shaka se dava conta de que Mu era ainda melhor do que em seus sonhos.

Quando o ariano chupou seus dedos e os conduziu até sua entrada, Shaka imediatamente acariciou o local com movimentos circulares, enquanto beijava a boca do lemuriano com paixão, até introduzir um dedo dentro dele. Afastou o rosto um pouco para se deliciar com a expressão de puro prazer do ariano. Começou então a introduzir o dedo o mais fundo que conseguia e fazer movimentos de vai e vem. Para seu delírio era muito estreito e quente. Enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Áries e o mordeu enquanto colocava outro dedo. Entorpecido por um desejo visceral por aquele corpo, Shaka o estimulou por mais alguns minutos, retirou os dedos e escorreu seu próprio corpo para baixo. Queria provar o ariano por inteiro e então segurou na parte inferior das coxas fortes e ergueu suas pernas para cima, deixando o quadril de Mu bem levantado. Sem perder tempo, começou a lamber a entrada dele, ora circulando a pele macia com a ponta da língua ora a introduzindo até onde conseguisse. Repetiu a carícia diversas vezes, até se dar por satisfeito daquela degustação deliciosa e então retirou a língua e distribuiu beijos por toda a região, até chegar em seu pênis muito rijo e molhado. Segurou com uma mão e abocanhou de uma vez, dando umas sugadas fortes, mas não se ateve por muito tempo naquele estímulo oral, pois, por mais que estivesse delirante de tesão com o sabor delicioso do lemuriano, Shaka já não se aguentava mais de vontade de possuir aquele homem. Seu baixo ventre chegava a doer!

Abandonou o pênis de Mu, se posicionou entre suas pernas e enquanto o beijava também se posicionava para começar a penetração. Forçou um pouco, tirando um gemido rouco do cavaleiro de Áries e quando percebeu que a resistência do corpo dele já não era tão forte, empurrou o quadril para frente devagar e o preencheu completamente, sentindo seu pênis ser esmagado,indo à loucura!

\- Aaaaaahhh... Mu... - gemeu fechando os olhos e esfregando seu rosto no rosto dele. A fornalha acesa atrás de si chegava a queimar sua pele, mas Mu e aquele corpo apertado e delicioso deixavam em chamas sua alma, seus instintos e seus sentidos. Moveu o quadril para trás, quase saindo de dentro dele completamente e então estocou de novo, bem fundo. Repetiu o mesmo movimentos mais algumas vezes, sentindo todo o prazer de deslizar por aquele canal apertado e então começou a estoca-lo com mais velocidade. Segurou em seus cabelos lavanda, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa enquanto penetrava no corpo do ariano com voracidade. Gemendo em êxtase, beijava e lambia o rosto do amado em completo arrebatamento.

Por sua vez, Mu sentiu-se deliciosamente torturado com os preparos de Shaka. Primeiro foram os dedos habilidosos que o tocavam de maneira certeira em seu ponto mais sensível, fazendo o lemuriano soltar pequenos gemidos e ofegos. Depois veio aquela língua atrevida, fazendo Mu fechar os olhos e tombar a cabeça para traz aos suspiros, pois o corpo todo era tomado por calafrios e ondas de prazer, queria ser possuído, precisava ser possuído mas o indiano parecia querer leva-lo ao limite da razão. Quando já não suportava mais, Virgem abocanhou seu membro em uma felação deliciosa, que fez aries se render em definitivo.

\- Aaaaaaaaaahh, S-Shaka... aaaaaahh não me torture... aaaahhhhhh

Implorou a ele entre gemidos e foi prontamente atendido, pois o loiro largou seu membro e se posicionou sobre si. No começo foi um pouco apertado e doloroso, pois há algum tempo que não se deitava com ninguém. Ainda mais tempo havia desde a ultima vez em que fora passivo. Mas a realização e a vontade de tê-lo finalmente dentro de si era tanta, que o prazer sobrepujava qualquer desconforto e dor.

\- Hmmmmmmmmmm

Mu soltou um longo gemido abafado e mordeu os lábios quando foi preenchido. Pelos deuses, como era bom finalmente sentir Shaka dentro de si! Quente, pulsante! Queria mais! Por isso, assim que o indiano começou as estocadas, Mu travou as pernas no quadril dele o obrigando a aumentar a velocidade e a força enquanto arranhava as costas dele e puxava seu cabelo longo.

\- Hmmm, hmmm, mais... Mais, Shaka... Eu preciso... Ahhh, de mais... Ahhhhhh isso ... Hmmm...

Implorava ao virginiano em delírio e êxtase. Se alguém poderia morrer de prazer, Mu achava que seria um forte candidato! Sobre aquela mesa, envolto por suas ferramentas, seu corpo inteiro entrava em colápso a cada vai e vem que o membro duro do loiro fazia dentro de si. Gemia alto, forte, sem se importar em ser ouvido, pois para ele o mundo lá fora não mais existia.

Pelos deuses! Como aquele corpo era quente e voluptuoso! Shaka sentia um prazer incomensurável a cada estocada mais forte, a cada beijo ou mordida, a cada gemido e pedido do lemuriano por mais! Nunca imaginou sentir um prazer físico tão arrebatador! A sensação era de que pudesse desmaiar de prazer a qualquer momento, explodir, ou gritar! Sim gritar! O amor que sentia por Mu era tão grande e o êxtase de estar possuindo o homem que tanto amou em segredo, durante tantos anos, era tão abrasador que Shaka sentia mesmo vontade de traduzir em palavras gritadas, saídas do âmago, o quanto Mu mexia consigo, o quanto lhe deixava louco!

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh… Mu… sim… Aaaaahhh… Aaaaahhh… - gemia alto e arfante e então aumentou ainda mais o ritmo da penetração, estocando aquele corpo febril de luxúria com um frenesi animalesco, dando trancos no ariano tão fortes que o obrigavam a se segurar nas bordas da mesa pra não ser lançado para frente a cada investida de Shaka. O som cadenciado do choque de seus corpos se misturava ao som das respirações ofegantes de ambos, tomava o recinto e ecoava pelo corredor estreito!

Shaka suava e seus cabelos grudavam em sua testa e suas costas. Olhando nos olhos do ariano, Virgem levou um mão ao membro dele e começou a estimula-lo no mesmo ritmo que o penetrava. Sua mão era habilidosa e macia e Shaka tomava o cuidado de nunca interromper o ritmo acelerado da masturbação. Quando percebia que Mu se contorcia embaixo de si, Shaka apertava a glande do pênis dele com os dedos e logo reiniciava a massagem frenética.

Por várias vezes, sentiu o orgasmo chegar e quase gozou, mas se segurava o quanto conseguia, pois queria desfrutar daquele homem o máximo que conseguisse. Era Mu de Áries ali, a quem sempre amara, desejara e esperara. Queria dar a ele todo o prazer que lhe pudesse proporcionar.

O ritmo era tão alucinante e forte que as peças em cima da mesa começaram a se bater e tintilar. Mu já havia transcendido qualquer estado de racionalidade. Shaka não o possuía e sim exigia, seu corpo, sua alma! Por diversas vezes o orgasmo se aproximar, mas o indiano não permitia, pois lhe apertava a glande. Mu suava extasiado, se contraindo e se segurando como era capaz naquela mesa, só conseguia pensar em sentir Shaka ali com ele enquanto gemia ainda mais alto.

\- Aaaaaahhhh aaaahhh pelos deuses... Aaahhh Shaka... Eu... Eu... Eu n-não... Ahhhh...

Foi com quase um uivo que lemuriano se viu imerso em um estado semi convulsivo ao atingir o orgasmo. Todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo explodiram em prazer e ele fechou os olhos arqueando as costas na mesa e mordendo os próprios lábios, enquanto molhava o peito e a mão do loiro, estrangulando-o em meio ao seu prazer. Não foi curto, foi longo, delicioso e avassalador! Mu achou que por alguns segundos tinha chegado à porta dos Elísios. Inconscientemente, tinha cravado os dedos com força demasiada na mesa, a danificando em meio aos tremores e espasmos. O ariano mal conseguia respirar depois. O ar lhe faltava! Estava ofegante e sentia que só após longos segundos a sua alma retornava do paraíso ao corpo. Devagar, conseguiu abrir os olhos e focalizar Shaka. Sorriu para ele. Um sorriso enorme e lindo, de orelha à orelha, daqueles que mostram todos os dentes. Amava Shaka e ele o amava! Não importava o futuro, pelo menos ele viveria esse amor.

Quando percebeu que Mu atingira o orgasmo, Shaka sentiu-se ainda mais excitado. Os espasmos de prazer do ariano eram como estímulos arrebatadores para Virgem que parou de bombear o membro dele, quando notou o sêmen cessar. O tempo todo olhava para as reaçãos de Mu, o rosto contorcido pelo prazer, deixando sua expressão ainda mais cativante e sedutora, o corpo sofrendo movimentos involuntários. Aquilo era delirante demais.

\- Aaaaahhhh... Isso Mu... aaaaahhh... - dizia em êxtase, enquanto passava os dedos molhados de sêmen em seus próprios lábios, sorvendo o líquido espesso com a língua e provando o sabor daquele homem que tanto amava - Hum... Seu gosto é divino, Mu de Áries! - sorriu e então continuou a estoca-lo com vigor.

Mu estava, agora, mais relaxado, seu corpo mais mole e a mercê do outro. Shaka então segurou na cintura dele com muita força e se lançou contra ele, penetrando-o com toda aquela ânsia libidinosa que o possuía naquele momento. Estocava forte, rápido e em furor! Não demorou muito para sentir o orgasmo próximo, então, com algumas estocadas mais fortes, segurou no ombro de Mu e gozou finalmente, despejando dentro dele todo seu sêmen quente e abundante.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh... Mu... - gemia rouco de prazer, enlouquecido com aquele orgasmo intenso e avassalador. Seu corpo todo tremia enquanto ele olhava para os olhos verdes do lemuriano.

Minutos depois, desabou sobre o peito do ariano, respirando acelerado, arfante e ainda dentro dele. Deitou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Áries, sentido aquele perfume delicioso, mesclado ao cheiro másculo e sedutor tão característico daquele homem. Não sabia bem o que dizer, pois tinha tantas coisas a dizer!

\- Mu... Eu... Senti tanto sua falta... - foi apenas o que foi capaz de falar quando conseguiu recuperar um pouco o fôlego.

Mu se mantinha de olhos fechados respirando profundamente enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros do indiano com os dedos ainda meio tremulos. Também tinha muitas coisas a dizer, inúmeras! Queria falar das noites em claro que passou no alto da sua torre, olhando o céu, à procura de aplacar sua solidão no conforto das constelações. Principalmente a de Virgem! Queria contar dos incontáveis sonhos que tivera com ele e que o faziam acordar frustrado com a consciência da realidae. Falar também da saudade lacerante que o fazia chorar em silêncio em sua cama e do medo que corroía seu coração quando pensava que talvez jamais fosse voltar a vê-lo. Ou que, quando o visse novamente, talvez não fosse mais lembrado. Relatar como passou os últimos três dias insone, apenas por causa do contato breve que tiveram. Tantas coisas a dizer, tantos anos de amor, tanta história e parecia que nada saia de sua boca.

Mu então apertou mais o abraço e emanou seu cosmo deixando que ele falasse por si. Envolveu-o por inteiro com sua cosmo energia e deixou que todas suas emoções fluíssem através dela. O amor verdadeiro e intenso, a saudade que chegava a doer, o medo de nunca mais velo ou ser desprezado, a solidão, mesmo que acompanhado, pois era a companhia dele que precisava e buscava e a felicidade arrebatadora pelo reencontro e por se sentir retribuído. Enfim, também a tristeza pelos destinos como cavaleiros, a insegurança acerca do futuro e a esperança de poder viver mais encontros como este e finalmente poder ficar ao lado do amor de sua vida.

Essas emoções tão intensas transbordavam por seu cosmo como o romper de uma represa, inundando os olhos de Mu que agora se via chorando. Porém, sem saber ao certo o motivo de suas lágrima, Áries apenas apertava Shaka e emanava o cosmo para ele, sem sair do lugar, permanecendo ambos nus e conectados. Queria que ele soubesse e sentisse tudo. A forja, as chamas, o calor, a penumbra, tudo era tão aconchegante com Shaka consigo que se pudesse pararia o tempo ali.

Em resposta Shaka emanava seu cosmo exatamente como Mu fazia. Deixando que o lemuriano sentisse por si próprio todo sua alegria e amor, pois eram esses sentimentos apenas que tomavam seu ser naquele momento.

Deitados ali, com o universo do ariano os acolhendo, Shaka sentia-se pleno, amado e amando! Em todos esses anos que amou em segredo e sozinho, sem saber se era correspondido, o cavaleiro de Virgem nunca sentiu a plenitude desse sentimento tão arrebatador que é o amor, mas ali, nos braços de Mu e entregue a ele de corpo e alma, Shaka pode finalmente dar um sentido a sua vida tão breve que não fosse apenas lutar e viver de privações. Tinha plena consciência de sua missão na Terra, sabia bem quando seu tempo se findaria, mas teve a sorte de poucos! Recebera sim, uma vida efêmera, morreria muito jovem, mas viveria, ainda que breve, um grande e verdadeiro amor!

E foi pensando nisso que Shaka ergueu o rosto e olhou para Mu. Em seus olhos um brilho diferente se desenhava. Virgem olhou para ele e sorriu. Um sorriso lindo e verdadeiro. Um sorriso de quem estava pleno de felicidade e certeza! Deixou que Mu olhasse para seus olhos azuis por mais alguns instantes e então os fechou. Não os abriria tão cedo novamente. Aproximou os lábios da boca do ariano e lhe deu um beijo terno e apaixonado.

\- Eu amo você, Mu de Áries! - disse em tom baixo e então olhou para o lado e esticou o braço para cima. Usando seu cosmo fez surgir em suas mãos um rosário de contas budistas. Pegou na mão de Mu e entregou o rosário para ele.

\- Quero que fique com isso, que guarde com você e me devolva só quando for a hora! - disse e então fechou a mão de Mu junto com o rosário e a colocou sobre o peito.

Shaka sabia bem o que aquele pedido significava para ele e também para Mu. Sabia que quando Mu tivesse que devolver aquele rosário significaria que seu tempo na Terra se findara, mas até lá iria viver esse amor tão desejado, tão sonhado, como se fosse eterno, pois para Shaka de Virgem o amor que sentia por aquele lemuriano de cabelos lavanda e doces olhos verdes transcendia qualquer limite de tempo e espaço!

Mu por sua vez enxugou as lagrimas e apertou mais o rosário contra o peito. Havia entendido perfeitamente o significado daquele gesto. Não era um presente e sim um empréstimo, um sinal de confiança para consigo e também de compromisso. Guardaria aquelas contas com todo amor e carinho que possuía e na hora exata devolveria a seu verdadeiro dono e o apoiaria, não importando o quanto isso o faria sofrer. Mas não agora... Não nesse momento. Agora queria viver intensamente cada instante que lhe restava. Enrolou as contas em seu braço e segurou o rosto de Shaka com ambas as mãos sorrindo.

\- E eu também amo você, Shaka de Virgem... Quando for a hora estarei lá... Mas por enquanto...

O ariano tomou novamente os lábios do indiano em um beijo languido e apaixonado. Esse era diferente dos anteriores, era lento e profundo. Mu provava cada pequeno pedacinho daquela boca macia e saborosa enquanto massageava o couro cabeludo de Shaka.

\- Mas por enquanto eu quero você... Por enquanto não vou te deixar ir...

Sussurrou quando se afastou ainda ofegante pelo beijo. Em um movimento ligeiro e inesperado, girou sobre o corpo de Virgem o deitando na mesa e se sentou em seu colo. Mu exibia um pequeno sorriso carregado de malicia e no brilho de seus olhos, sob os reflexos do fogo, a chama do desejo cintilava.

\- A tarde está só começando... E ainda temos a noite inteira... A madrugada... Amanhã... E depois...

Sussurrou novamente quando se inclinou para lhe lamber um dos mamilos. O martelar da forja não foi mais escutado naquele dia, mas apenas o tintilar de metais se chocando em ritmo cadenciado. Shaka e Mu entregaram-se finalmente ao amor que os preenchia e na oitava casa zodiacal um escorpiano enxugava as próprias lágrimas, porém com um sorriso no rosto. Nas mãos levava um lírio de gelo eterno, que jamais pereceria, enquanto conversava com a pequena escultura como se estivesse falando com o cavaleiro que a criou.

\- Ah, quem diria! Justo o metido do Shaka! Consegue sentir aqueles dois? Eles finalmente se encontraram, depois de todos esses anos... Sente os cosmos deles unidos, ai, de onde você está, meu amor?... Lindo sentir, não acha?... Sabe, eu desejo aos dois toda a felicidade e o amor que você me proporcionou... Camus.

Milo então beijou a flor e a depositou de volta no travesseiro ao lado do seu. Local de onde jamais sairia, desde o momento em que o cavaleiro de Aquário a depositou ali, dias atrás, antes de partir para dar ao seu aprendiz sua derradeira lição.


End file.
